


Allure（下）

by tonki



Category: Grace/Dani, 终结者：黑暗命运
Genre: F/F, 终结者：黑暗命运 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonki/pseuds/tonki
Summary: 这是我写过最长的一篇车，报废了2个肾，我发誓，我今年都不会开车了，再开我是狗*ABO设定*Grace（alpha）×Dani（omega）*时间线在未穿越*ooc了也不能怪我，真的太长了
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	Allure（下）

“你现在就是我的抑制剂。”

该死的，从她醒来以后，她就发现这个房间里充满着那个让她太过想念的气味…尤其是她现在躺着的这张床上，alpha的气息在周身环绕，就像…在拥抱着她。

Grace的信息素在她才分化不久的时候她闻到过，不同于其他alpha的强烈，让人仿若置身于海风习习的海岸，海浪翻卷出细碎白色泡沫，空气中弥漫着海盐和水花的清新。迎面的风里隐隐夹带着悬崖上独有的天然矿物香调和温暖的树木气息，没有侵略性，让人忍不住想要靠近，是一种能让人感到温暖的气味。

就在她放松身体任由自己被这个味道拥抱时，不断上升的体温和逐渐发热的小腹都在提醒着她，她的发情期提前了…

但好在她的护卫军里没有alpha，因此还察觉不到她努力压抑的信息素在浅浅地蔓延，但除了去克制情欲，更要命的是她现在置身在这个充满着alpha气息的屋子里，这一切对发情期提前的她来说，实在太刺激了。

所以在把护卫们赶出去以后，她就把自己关了起来。但身体随着她每次吸入的那个气息开始变得更加滚烫，那高温逐渐从体内炸开，连手心的汗液也变得甜腻了起来。

她还能更倒霉一点吗？这一切简直就像是上帝的恶作剧一样！为什么来救她的是Grace？为什么她醒来就在充满她气味的房间里？为什么发情期就这样毫无征兆的提前了？为什么她的脑子里会冒出那个疯狂的念头...

为什么自己会...想要她。

而且她很清楚这和她是不是alpha无关，以及这个念头已经不是第一次冒出来了。

就在Dani咬住下唇极力忍耐的时候，那个让她这些日子以来无比想念的人出现在了门外，她的声音随着敲门声一起轻易地将她这几个月里好不容易筑起的防线在瞬间被瓦解。

最终理智在顷刻间被参杂着思念的情欲压垮，等她恢复意识的时候自己已经趴在Grace身上了，而某个被她唤醒的欲望正如愿以偿地顶着她的小腹。

“Dani...你得冷静下来...我去给你找抑制剂...”

Grace瞪大了那双透着惊慌的蓝眸，一句话因为颤抖说的磕磕巴巴。虽然在性教育课上对omega有过一定了解，但在望向身上那张越发诱人的面容时，青涩的alpha呼吸在一瞬间加重了，同时下体那个苏醒过来的欲望第一次让她感觉到了疼痛。

更糟糕的是，她的指挥官刚刚扯掉了她军服上面的两颗扣子，现在还不停地蹭着她快要着火的部位。虽然隔着彼此的衣物，但从未受过这种刺激的alpha还是忍不住地抽了一口气。

“Dani...嗯...你听我说...Dani…”

Grace抬手轻揉着怀里女人的头发，本试图安抚她，开口后却发现自己声音和手都在抖。omega的信息素在极力地诱惑着她绷紧的神经,而且她指挥官的味道实在太香甜了。

可她非常清楚omega在发情期内几乎是没有自我意识的，她绝不可以在这个时候对她做那种事。在事情变得不可挽回之前，她必须保持理智。

“抑制剂…对我没有用...”

Dani抬头望向alpha湛蓝的眸，在看到她眼里极力忍耐的欲望时，体内逐渐攀升的那团火越加旺盛。一直以来作为人类的领袖，她必须让自己时刻保持意识清醒，可omega一但被alpha标记，就可能失去自我意识。

所以为了避免这种事情发生，她一直是靠抑制剂来度过发情期，但常年使用抑制剂让她的身体本能的产生了某种抗体，所以近一年里的每个发情期她都是把自己关起来无比难受的硬抗下来的。

“嗯...所以我需要你陪我度过这个发情期...但是...你不能标记我...”

下面早已湿透的指挥官努力撑起了自己身体，她颤抖着坐在了alpha结实的腰腹上，然后用着同样颤抖的手解开了Grace军服上仅剩的两颗扣子。

随着衣服的敞开，alpha结实的腰腹落入Dani泛着水光的眼底，腹部的马甲线轮廓分明，白皙的肌肤上分布着改造后留下的刀口线条。当她心疼地抚摸上Grace同样滚烫的肌肤，身下alpha敏感地加重了呼吸，同时胸膛和腹部随着她急促的呼吸剧烈的起伏，所触之处满是坚硬的肌肉质感。

“Dani…”

注意到Dani的目光正落在自己改造后的疤痕上，Grace怕她还在为自己申请被改造的事生气，正打算说点什么，一个炙热的吻落在了她的紧致的腹部上。

她的指挥官正俯身将那些细碎的吻温柔地覆在那些术后遗留的痕迹上，蜻蜓点水般，却又恰到好处地撩拨着她快要崩断的理智神经。而在听到Grace舒服的一声闷哼后，Dani加重了烙在她腰腹间的吻，像是占有欲作祟一般，在她白皙的肌肤上留下斑斑点点的痕迹。

“哈…Dani…或许还有别的办法…你先停下…”

没有经验的alpha轻喘着，凭借着在军中接受过的训练，仅存的一丝理智让她撑起身体一把将这个在她身上点火的女人拉入了怀里。

“我可以...哈啊...我去给你找医生...”

虽然比不上纽约那边顶级的医疗设备，但如果只是发情期的话，医生一定有办法的。还有就是，她不想自己是在这种逼不得已的情况下得到她，她现在没办法确定Dani是不是还存在自我意识…

渐渐的，思绪被怀里指挥官甜腻的信息素打乱，浓郁的甜蜜气息让年轻的alpha意识涣散。察觉到这点的alpha用力咬着自己的舌尖保持清醒。她现在才意识到自己把她抱在怀里这个举动有多蠢。

“你要我对你下命令才肯执行吗？”

怀里的人抬头瞪着alpha被情欲涨红的脸，如果不是对她太过了解，她差点以为自己被一个alpha拒绝了！这个家伙为什么这种时候还能保持做一个正人君子？她这样会有omega看得上她吗？

“我只是…不确定…”

看那双蔚蓝的眸子在一瞬间暗淡了下来，Dani知道不给她一点甜头她或许永远都不会知道，自己想要她并不仅仅是因为发情期。

“并不是只有你在期待这一天，Grace。”

在说完这句让Grace来不及反应的话后，Dani勾住她的脖子仰头吻上了那双柔软的唇。在轻轻地碰触后，她伸出粉嫩的舌尖小心舔舐着Grace干燥的唇瓣，而总算反应过来的alpha顺势启唇，将她的舌尖含入了柔软的唇里。

在尝到自己指挥官香甜的信息素后，第一次接吻的Grace只觉得她甜美到不可思议，在唇舌的交缠之间，彼此呼吸开始絮乱，口中那湿热又甜蜜的气息迅速占据了她的理智，晕了头的alpha本能地挺起了腰，隔着裤子顶弄着坐在自己身上的柔软。

“唔嗯...嗯...”

细碎的呻吟从指挥官口中溢出，alpha失控的吻让她几乎喘不过气，Dani轻喘着把手抵在她单薄却也结实的胸口将她推开，很快alpha如海般强势的气息再次侵袭过来，身材颀长的alpha轻而易举地将她再次揉进了自己半敞的怀里。

“嗯...Dani...Dani...”

Grace将脑袋埋进Dani的发间，像小猫一样蹭着她的颈窝，湿热的气息伴随着撒娇一般的低语传入她的耳朵，让她不禁一阵颤抖。屋里充斥着在交融后变得更加浓郁的信息素，可Grace的反应让她看起来像是第一次经历这种事？

就算身下坐着的凶器快要顶破她的裤子，她也还是只会抱着她笨拙地挺腰以及不断抚摸她的身体，或许真的不知道怎么发泄，她难受得在她耳边发出了细细的呻吟，像极了一只饿得叫唤的小奶狗。

“Grace...你是不是从来没有和omega做过？”

被说中的alpha在一瞬间狼狈地松开了她，她垂着脑袋将脸撇向了一边，露出的耳朵羞的通红，可爱得样子让Dani突然有了莫名的罪恶感。

“好吧...希望我们的第一次...不会太糟糕。”

Dani的话让Grace只觉得心头一颤，什么叫做「我们的第一次」？这是不是意味着除了自己以外，她的指挥官也从来没有和别人...

意识到这点的alpha欣喜地转过头，紧接着瞪大了双眼。昏暗迷离的光线下，她的指挥官已经脱掉了身上唯一的那件T恤，现在正在解着内衣的扣子。

Dani感觉到臀下顶着自己的那根硬物越发的灼热，于是在将内衣褪去以后，她颤抖着挺直了背，并将那颗当机的脑袋直接按向了自己胸口。

突然埋首于Dani的丰满香软的乳间，两个人都被这突如其来的刺激弄的浑身一抖，Grace很快循着alpha的本能将炙热的吻烙在了Dani滚烫的肌肤上。在鼻尖触碰到那颗挺立的乳尖时，几乎不需要犹豫的，将它一口含入了嘴里，在Dani甜软的呻吟里像个孩子一样用力吮吸。

“啊…你别用牙齿…”

乳首被alpha的犬牙轻轻划过，触电般的颤栗感让Dani深吸一口气，她大口喘息着更用力地抱紧了怀里的脑袋，alpha浓郁的信息素从口鼻直接入侵到大脑，从未碰触过alpha的Omega被一阵强烈袭来的饥渴感摧毁着就快要崩断的理智神经。

“Grace…裤子…嗯…”

在医院换的那条单薄的长裤早已被情欲的潮水浸透，十分色情地在alpha的裤子上留下大片湿漉漉的痕迹。Dani已经没办法去思考这个alpha能不能懂自己的意思，下体那些剧烈收缩着的嫩肉在随着Grace每一次的吸吮更用力地绞紧，正淫荡地吐露出更多滑腻的汁液。

领悟力超强的alpha在松开了那颗被她吸到充血的乳头后，她伸出一只手掐住了Omega丰满结实的臀肉，同时轻易地将她瘫软的身体微微抬起，在Dani的颤抖中，Grace挺起高挑的腰身将她的长裤和那条早已浸湿的内裤一同拉了下来。

一瞬间的清凉感让Dani打了个颤，她闷哼着抓紧了Grace的肩膀，alpha身上那件原本整洁的军官制服经过她的拉扯变得凌乱不堪，却也更加刺激着指挥官的视觉神经。Dani大口喘着气，暴露在空气中的敏感之处更加剧烈地收缩着，黏湿的液体不断低落在alpha几乎快要被欲望冲破的裤子上。

“嗯……”

Dani仰头，喉间压抑的呻吟从微张的口中溢出，颈间性感而清晰的脉络线条暴露在了alpha澄澈的眸子里，于是Grace低头，一口咬在了指挥官纤细的脖子上，在触及那软嫩的肌肤时，她小心地控制着自己的牙齿，只将火热而又滚烫的吻落在她麦色的肌肤上。

“啊嗯...Grace...”

敏感点被alpha误打误撞找到的指挥官惊喘着，在alpha炙热的唇舌下，她扭动着更加潮湿的下体把手从Grace肩上放了下来，然后退开了一点距离，颤抖着把手伸向了身下Grace那条快被顶破的裤子。

“…嗯…嗯…”

浑身烧得滚烫的指挥官意识涣散，出于Omega的本能，她现在只想得到眼前这个人的满足，想被她进入、想被她贯穿、想要她狠狠爱抚全身上下每一寸被欲望侵蚀的肌肤。在迫切地解开了Grace制服的皮带后，随着拉链拉下的声音，两个人的心脏不约而同的一阵狂跳。

Dani轻哼着，一鼓作气地将她的裤子最大限度的拉下来，然后那根早已肿胀到疼痛难耐的巨物一下子从内裤边缘弹了出来，炙热的肉物直挺挺地戳着她湿软的穴口，没有任何阻隔的，alpha光滑粉嫩的顶端分泌着同样甜腻的汁液，伴随着每一次无规律的颤动，急切地刮蹭着Omega敏感滑腻的嫩肉。

Dani紧紧抓着Grace胸前敞着的制服，在她怀里摇摇欲坠地颤栗着，等她察觉到那粗壮的性器正抵着自己湿滑的穴口时，立刻惊喘着抬高了臀。怎么会那么大？头一次见到这个自己一手养大的乖巧alpha腿间的那个，和她纯洁无害的脸有着巨大反差的凶器，Dani只觉得一阵头晕目眩。

“哈啊…Dani…嗯…Dani…”

没有察觉到自己指挥官异样的alpha沙哑着嗓子一遍又一遍地唤着她指挥官的名字，像情人在耳边的低语，甜腻又酥软。Dani被她唤得不禁软下了绷紧的身子，情欲焚身的alpha一手揉捏着她的臀肉，一边用自己笔挺的性器去磨蹭那个潮湿的软肉，Dani瘫软在她怀里，身下的欲望被她蹭的更加泛滥。

已经无法再忍耐了，年长的指挥官急切地除去了Grace身上碍事的制服和内衣，她的alpha太过青涩，平坦的胸膛像个正在发育的少女，可那些轮廓清晰的肌肉线条又在提醒着她这具身体里所蕴含的力量。

轻喘着伸手勾住alpha的脖子，Dani故意将吐息洒在那张俊美的脸上，当她抬眸看向Grace那双漂亮的蓝眼睛时，她的alpha也正看着她，深邃如海般蔚蓝的眼眸里浸着对她欲望…和爱恋。

Grace揽着Dani娇小的身躯慢慢起身脱掉自己的裤子，然后以跪坐着的姿势搂紧了怀里赤裸的女人，白皙的手臂随着她的动作显露着线条优美的肌肉形状。她将头抵在Dani布满细汗的额头上，交融的信息素萦绕在彼此鼻息之间，Dani循着alpha温热的吐息微仰着头，在那张好看的薄唇印上一个不夹杂任何欲望的吻。

然后年长的指挥官微笑着将瞪大了眼睛的alpha更加用力地抱紧，她将下巴放在Grace肩上，软软地在她耳边喘息。被这一系列甜甜的举动刺激到，alpha身下那根笔挺的肉刃又胀大了几分，她掐着女人的腰臀挺直了背，用欲望高涨的性器来回在Dani溃不成军的腿间厮磨。

在这如同撒娇一般温柔的前戏里，快被这一切的刺激逼疯的指挥官，颤抖着一手往下，在握住了Grace炙热的欲望后，咬着唇将这个在手心里跳动着的巨物对准了自己穴口。

“进来…”

几乎带着哭腔的，年长的指挥官向年轻的alpha发出邀请，毫不犹豫的，Grace听话的把自己硬挺的性器抵进了自己指挥官吐着热气的穴口里。在进入的一瞬间，那些紧致又滚烫的花肉瞬间将入侵的顶端裹紧。从未接纳过alpha的蜜道讨好般得舔舐着过于壮硕的端口，随着Grace一声粗重的喘息，几乎被这一吸一吮之间来回交替的快感击垮，她闷哼着将自己性器更深入地送进了指挥官的体内。

“啊！......”

alpha突然入侵的饱胀感在一瞬间将Dani的生理泪水给逼了出来，她惊喘着抱紧了Grace，同时将指甲用力扣进了她肩部的肌肉里，轻微的疼痛让失控的alpha瞬间清醒了过来。Grace以为自己弄疼她了，立刻强忍着挺腰的欲望抬高了Dani的腰臀，一点点将自己埋入那热潮里的欲望给退了出来。

“啊！..你...你别动了！”

Dani瞪了一眼同样因为卡在这里也不太好受的alpha，她真是太笨了，这种时候居然想着拔出来！？

“我...我是不是弄疼你了？”

听话的alpha马上停下了动作，尽管她的另一部分还被指挥官含在体内，但她拧着眉小心看她的样子，纯洁得像个做错事的孩子。

而回答她的是Dani下体那个含着她顶端不停吮吸的小口，怀里的女人在深吸了一口气后，抓着alpha的肩膀，咬着唇慢慢将那粗壮的肉物给再次含了进去，快感在一瞬间颠覆了Grace所有的感官，理智神经再次崩断的alpha下意识地扣住了Dani了腰身，几乎是同时的，挺腰将自己性器送进了她的最深处。

“哈啊！”

轻微的刺痛让Dani一下绷紧了身子，她夹着Grace粗壮的棒身皱紧了眉，但下一秒这种痛感就被巨大的快感所颠覆，Dani屏着呼吸颤栗着，体内喷溅而出的热液不受控制的席卷了alpha欲望的顶端。顷刻间袭来的快感几乎让Grace体内植入的芯片崩溃，太过强烈的刺激让她不受控制地开始摆动起自己的腰身，节奏缓慢却又充满爆发力地撞击着那泛着水声的下体。

“嗯...啊...对不起...我...停不下来...”

抑制不住的呻吟从Grace喉间溢出，带着一丝甜腻的鼻音，她扣着Dani性感的腰臀用力戳插着她泛滥成灾的甬道，每一次进出那些饥渴太久的嫩肉都会紧紧绞着她的性器反复舔舐，舒服得Grace头皮发麻。

“啊...不要顶的...太深...”

被alpha撑满的下身实在胀得她难受，Dani干脆放松了身体，最大限度地张开自己的腿来容纳那根不断在她体内进出的肉棒，她们面对面的抱着，下体随着alpha的每一次贯穿吞吐出更加滚烫的汁液，理智早已被alpha强悍的腰力顶的分崩离析的指挥官，开始随着alpha的节奏色情地抬臀吞吐她的性器。

“Dani...哈啊...”

太过快乐的不真实感让Grace收紧了揽在Dani腰上的手臂，结实的肌肉在用力后划出了完美的线条，omega的身型原本就比一般人单薄，在过于修长的alpha面前就显得更为娇小。所以当她被alpha揉进怀里的时候，底下的那两个在热切交合着的部位就更加的紧密了。

似乎是发现这个体位不太方便她用力，Grace一手将她的指挥官稳稳地抱在自己怀里，一边躺下来用手肘支撑着自己身体，就着半躺的姿势将中途滑出来的一部分又狠狠的送进了Dani身体。

“哈嗯…你…轻一点…”

Dani惊叫着从alpha柔软的胸膛抬起头，怕自己整个身体压着她会不舒服，她微微挺身将两手撑在Grace身侧，皱眉承受着alpha一次更比一次深的占有。

“Dani...”

被快感占据理智的alpha用力掐着Dani微翘的臀，不断用那根充满活力的肉棍翻搅着逼窄紧致的花径。而被这湿软的穴肉反复绞紧吮吸的肉物，在初尝到了这蚀骨的快感后，更加肆意的在omega红嫩娇柔的蜜肉里剧烈摩擦。

安静的房间里不断回响着肉体的拍打声，发情期内的omega淫荡地扭着腰配合alpha又深又重的撞击，肉体交缠的地方一片狼藉，泛滥的下体随着肉体的撞击不断溅出更多淫靡的汁水，Dani毫无顾忌的尖叫着吞吐她的性器，诱人的呻吟被顶的断断续续。

“啊…哈啊…”

alpha太过强悍的腰力让初次经情事的女人难以招架，她俯身下来，将身体整个都贴在Grace身上，然后放松了身体任由着她填满体内无尽的空虚。身下的alpha起伏着青涩的胸膛，她绷紧着下颚感受着Dani反复吞噬她性器的软肉，然后重重地将粗壮的肉棒更深地推进那层层叠叠的蜜穴里。

“嗯！…哈啊…太深了…”

体内最敏感的地方被粗大的性器压迫着，扩张带来的胀痛和快感交替着令Dani颤栗，已经数不清被抽插了多少次的穴口因为充血变得红肿，Dani瘫软地伏在Grace胸膛上，随着的越来越快的节奏发出近乎变调的呻吟。

太可怕了…alpha太可怕了…

每一次贯穿带来的压迫感和快感搅得Dani神志涣散，细微的哭腔掺杂在变调的呻吟里，更加刺激着Grace那根早已经崩断的神经。原本就体能优越的alpha，在改造后更加利用起了自己的优势，结实的腰腹在充满力量的律动里展示着完美的腹肌线条，她掐着Dani纤细的腰身，在她的叫喊里不知疲倦地抽刺着她窄湿的幽径，让她一次又一次的被淹没在这恐怖的快感里。

“不要了…啊啊…停下来…”

无法负载更多快感的Omega挺起了上半身，她抓住Grace揽在她腰身上的手臂，试图脱离那根在她体内肆虐的肉物，下体越来越深的撞击让Dani挺翘的乳房被顶的上下跳动，将这喷血的一幕尽收眼底的Grace，在一瞬间红了眼。

她在顷刻间将怀里想要逃走的女人翻身压在了身下，粗红的性器微垂在她毛发并不旺盛的下体，笔挺的棒身不时的颤动着，粉嫩的柱身上分布着充血的青筋，硕大的端口正滴落着甜腻又腥热的液体。

“哈嗯！Dani…哈啊…”

Grace在强势地分开了她指挥官的双腿后，毫不犹豫的压了下来，身下的女人和alpha高挑的身形比起来实在太过娇小。Dani被迫张开了双腿，暴露在空气中的肉穴因为强烈的空虚正剧烈地抽搐着，一张一合之间，甜腻的汁水顺着穴口流到了身下早就湿透的床单上。

Dani颤抖着抱着Grace的肩膀，全身的感官都集中在身下那张显然还未得到满足的穴口上。alpha俯下身用双手撑着身体，在将那散发着灼热感的性器抵在了Omega开开合合的花瓣上时，那黏腻的穴口立刻讨好般的吮吸起了棒身上凸起的脉络。

“哈啊……”

Grace头皮酥麻地深吸了一口气，她后退着挺腰，试图再次进入那个在热情地邀请她的小口，但在尝试了几次后都没能准确的找到入口，而身下被她磨蹭得快要着火的指挥官，在看到她肩膀上因为改造留下的痕迹后，赌气一般地一口咬在了她白皙而又结实的肩部肌肉上。

alpha吃痛的闷哼了一声，稍微发泄了怨气的指挥官松了口，红着脸把手伸了下去，在轻轻握住那个不断刮蹭她的顶部后，她将它对准了自己还在不停流着黏腻汁液的穴口。

“嗯…进来…”

Grace深吸了一口气，她将Dani的腰微微抬高，然后挺腰猛地将自己未得到满足的肉棒深深地顶了进去，在被粗壮硬挺的性器进入后，Dani体内叫嚣着的空虚感瞬间被填满得彻底。她抱着Grace修长的身躯，在她逐渐加快的抽送里，盘腿勾住了她的腰。

体能卓越的alpha俯下身将她固定在自己身下，用手肘撑着彼此身体卖力地挺动腰臀。滚烫的花穴在浅出深入的快节奏里吞吐着更为丰沛的汁液，Dani绷紧着身体挂在Grace身上，在失控的呻吟里承受着她强而有力的撞击。

被alpha占有的感觉让Dani一阵颤栗，她试着放松自己的身体来享受这种毫不费力的欢愉，没有了紧绷的阻力，Grace加大了腰肢摆动的幅度，用那根泛着水光的性器自上由下地抽插着下方爱液成灾的肉穴。

“唔！Grace…那里！哈啊！”

下一秒就被alpha狠狠贯穿的指挥官惊叫着，Grace来自上方的撞击又狠又准，每次都能恰到好处地顶在让她失控的禁区里，她哭喊着将指甲扣进了Grace后背，随着越来越剧烈的撞击抓出条条红痕。

“唔嗯！Dani...啊嗯...”

身处上方的alpha皱着眉微挺起了身体，在看到身下指挥官因为快感失控的模样时，不由得加大了在她身体里进出的力度，一时之间蜜穴因为越来越剧烈的快感开始抽搐，而即将成结的alpha垂首，她一边撞着Dani狼狈不堪的下体，一边直视着她的眼睛，甜蜜的信息素在彼此鼻息之间厮磨着。

“Dani..嗯...我就快....”

已经被alpha粗壮的性器顶到意识涣散的指挥官，就算不知道她在说什么也能感觉的出，敏感点不断被快要形成的结反复碾压，她尖叫着伸手搂住了Grace的脖子，然后在不断攀升的快感里，用着沙哑的嗓子在她alpha的耳边说..

“如果你不想让我怀孕的话，最好别射进来...”

蓝色的瞳孔有了一瞬间的放大，埋在Dani体内的某个部位不由得的又胀大了一圈，滚烫又坚硬的性器将她里面撑得无比难受，被突如其来的肿胀感逼疯的指挥官，眼角的泪水不受控制的往下滑落，她用手抵在Grace结实的腹部甩着脑袋，想要摆脱这快要把她逼疯的快感。

“不要了...啊啊！拔出来...啊...”

被「怀孕」两个字刺激到红了眼的Grace，她抓着Dani抬高的腿，近乎对折一样压了下去，同时将自己的性器狠狠地抵进了让她颤抖的地方，更深地贯穿让Dani哑掉的嗓子几乎说不出话来，她只能泪眼模糊地紧紧抓着撑在自己两侧的手臂，咬着唇承受着alpha一下比一下深的撞击。

“Dani！啊啊！Dani...哈啊......”

Grace叫着她的名字，一遍又一遍，而下体那根肿胀的性器配合着她强悍的腰力，一次又一次的深入，屋内肉体拍打声和性器交合时发出的水声几乎是没有间断的，两人交接的部位一片狼藉。终于，在Grace凶狠地来回抽插了几十次以后，随着滚烫精液的射入，在她身下痉挛着身体的指挥官迎来了她已经数不清的第几个高潮。

“哈啊！嗯啊...你混蛋..”

滚烫的精液冲刷着Dani涣散的意识，她紧紧搂着Grace的脖子抽搐着攀上顶峰的身体，alpha粗大的结让她无法动弹，她只能维持着这个羞耻的姿势，绷紧着身体等待漫长的射精结束。

“有没有...好些？”

窗外的天色已经变得明亮起来，Grace搂着身下一片潮红的指挥官，只觉得又开始燥热了。那双漂亮的棕眸还挂着泪，见Dani没有回答她，Grace低下了头去吻她的眼睛，然后小心地伸出舌尖将她眼角的泪轻轻舔舐，像是爱抚一般，伸手抚摸着Dani散在床榻里的那一头柔软的长发。

“谁让你射进来的？”

稍微得到平复后，Dani瞪着那双此刻恢复了清澈的蓝眸，话出口才发现自己声音沙哑得不行。这个混蛋alpha，实在太恐怖了...

“不是你说的吗？”

她会错意了吗？她的指挥官说那句话的意思难道不是同意让她射进来吗？

“我说的是「如果你不想...」......”

Dani怒视着那双看起来是那么纯良的蓝眼睛，然后一个吻落了下来，轻轻贴着她的唇，将她后面的话打断。得逞后，Grace抬眸看向她的指挥官，无比认真的开口。

“我想。”


End file.
